bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Vendors
About The following are a listing of different management types of vendors, services, and software companies. Batteries List of vendors that performs battery replacement services. *Alphahttp://www.alpha.com/ *AnyBatteryhttp://www.anybattery.net/ *Batteries plushttp://www.batteriesplus.com/ *O'donnell batterieshttp://www.odonnellbatteries.com/ *R And D Batterieshttp://rdbatteries.net/ *Unipowerhttp://www.unipower.com/ Parts List of vendors that performs parts and supply replacement services. *AIV, Inc. *Alpha Source *BMET Resource, Inc.http://www.bmetresource.com *C & G Technologies, Inc.http://www.cgtscan.com *CentrifugeShop.com *Conquest Imaging – Ultrasound *GMI [3] - Ultrasound parts, repairs and probe repair *InterMed Nuc Med http://www.intermed1.com *InterMed Ultrasound http://www.intermed1.com *Medical Replacements - LCD Panels, Touch screens, and Inverters *PartsSource *Platinum Medical Parts http://www.platinummedicalparts.com *Quest International, for all Medical Imaging Peripheral Sales and Repairhttp://www.questinc.com *Replacement Parts Industries http://www.rpiparts.com *Summit Imaging, Inc. - Ultrasound parts, service and probe repair Services Biomedical Test Equipment List of vendors that performs various services (e.g. test equipment calibration, calibration, specialized equipment services). *Accuserve, Inc. - Test, Measurement and Equipment Laboratory [17] *Bayer MVS Formerly Medrad - MRI probe repairs *Biomed Technologies Inc. - ISO Biomed. Services Inc. (Ventilators/Lasers/Radiology/Dialysis specialties) *Biomedtech of PR MROs (Maintenance Repair Organization) [18] *BMES [19] - Telemetry Repair, Mainframe repair, SpO2 Repair *C & G Technologies, Inc. - CT Service/Repair *CentrifugeShop.com - Centrifuge Parts and Service and Full *Conquest Imaging [26]- Ultrasound *EndoscopyMD, [27] Oxford, PA - Endoscope Repair *GMI [20] - Ultrasound Repair *InterMed [21] - Biomedical, Ultrasound, Nuclear Medicine, Technology Management *LCDRepair.com - Repair and replacement of LCD/displays and touchscreens *Life Systems, [28] St. Louis - endoscope repair *Medical Electronics, Inc.[22] - Electrotherapy and Phys. Therapy Modalities Equip. Repair *MedRad - See Bayer MVS for MR probe repair *Platinum Medical Parts [23] *RAES *RTI Electronics - quality assurance solutions for all X-ray modalities *S E Medical Systems, LLC *Sonora Medical Systems [24] - multi-vendor ultrasound and MRI repair *Specialized Technologies - TEE Ultrasound Probe Repair *Spectrum Technologies, Inc. - Test Instrument Calibration and Repair *Thomas Registry - Browse manufacturer(s) [25] *WCMS Motor Rebuilding Independent Service Organizations Independent Service Organizations (ISO)s perform on-site service Biomedical/Clinical Engineering Services (i.e. Acceptance, PMs, calibrations, and repair services). *ARAMARK HEALTHCARE *Biomed Technologies Inc. *Block Imaging - service MRI, CT, C-Arm, Digital X-ray, PET/CT. *CREST Services *Diversified Instrument Services *KINETIC *Crothall MultiVendor Service *GE MultiVendor Service *Healthcare Engineering Service Solutions, Inc - Ensuring Health of Medical Technology! *HMS Health, LLC *ISS Solutions *Masterplan *Managed Medical Imaging, LLC - WebSite *Novamed *Philips MultiVendor Service *Siemens *Sodexo *Southeastern Biomedical Associateshttp://www.sebiomedical.com/services.php *Thermo Fisher *TriMedx (www.trimedx.com) *Unisyn Original Equipment Manufacturer Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM)s common Biomedical/Clinical Engineering manufacturers. *GE Medical *Philips *Siemens Medical *Steris Software List of vendors that performs software services. *CWorks *Data-Trak *EQ2 HEMS Enterprise *Free CMMS *Harvest Data Systems *Link It Software *Phoenix Data Systems *Sentact *St. Croix Systems *TISCOR Test equipment List of vendors that performs test equipment services. *Clinical Dynamics *Coherant, Inc - LASER Power & Energy Meter *Fluke *Imtmedical *Kiethly Instruments - X-ray Test Devices *Netech http://www.gonetech.com/ *Pronk Technologies *Sencore *Sonora Medical Systems http://www.4sonora.com *Spectronics *Timeter - RT-200 Ventilator Tester Training List of vendors that performs BMET/CE training services. *A-dec - Dental Delivery Units http://www.a-dec.com/ *Conquest Imaging - Ultrasound *DITEC *GE Medical Healthcare IThttp://www.gehealthcare.com/usen/education/it_certification/index.html *GMI - multi-vendor/Ultrasound repairhttp://www.gmi3.com *InterMed - Nuclear Medicine http://www.intermed1.com *InterMed - Ultrasound http://www.intermed1.com *Laser Training Institute - Lasers http://www.lasertraining.org/ *RSTI *Sonora Medical Systems - Ultrasound and MRI training http://www.4sonora.com/training/training.html *Steris Corp - Washers/Sterilizers http://www.steris.com/ Labels List of vendors that perform labeling services. *United Ad Label Companion%20Labels *Shamrock Labels Lamps List of vendors that perform malp/bulb replacement services. *1000 Bulbs *LCDBacklights.com - replacement backlight bulbs for LCD's *Light bulbs direct Category:List Category:Vendor